The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle structures, and more particularly to a lightweight roof structure having improved roof crush strength.
Automotive and vehicle manufacturers today are striving to contain and/or reduce costs while competing globally. In order to meet these goals, the automotive and vehicle manufacturers have investigated various solutions. These solutions include reducing the mass and thus the weight of the vehicles. Where possible or appropriate, solutions may also include: reducing the number of new manufacturing techniques; substituting different materials to particularly lighter weight materials; redesigning parts to reduce their weight, down-sizing the vehicle for its individual components; and applying design techniques that result in more efficient structures and use of materials. Once of those design techniques also involves improving the aerodynamics of the vehicle and thus reducing their drag. Various improvements have also been made in vehicle engines and powertrain technology which are directed to meeting fuel economy standards.
The majority of parts for most vehicles are made from steel materials. Steel has many proven advantages, such as low cost, excellent manufacturability, recyclability, and crash energy management capability. The redesign of steel parts and the ability to make the parts from various types, gauges, and strengths of steel materials have helped create automobiles.
The body shell of a vehicle (a/k/a “body-in-white”) is the skeletal structure to which various subsystems subsequently are attached. These subsystems include the engine and drivetrain, suspension and wheels, interior components, and exterior body components, such as doors, glass, hood and trunk lid. Since the body in white (BIW) typically represents approximately 20-25% of the total weight of a vehicle, efforts have been made to reduce the weight of the BIW. Any reductions in weight or use of different structures and materials, however, have to be done in cooperation with meeting various structural, rigidity, and dimensional parameters in order to produce a satisfactory vehicle.
In particular, vehicle manufacturers strive to improve the roof crush strength of a vehicle body structure while reducing weight. While substitution of materials may reduce vehicle weight, roof crush strength may not be comprised.